


The Proper Instruction

by TheUniverse_Smiles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Experienced Kylo Ren, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Flirting While Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond, Lemon, Maybe a little OOC, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, She learns quickly, She's never done this before, Sleeping with the enemy, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force Awakens, The mask of zorro scene rewrite, They just hate to admit it, They know they want each other, Virgin Rey, saber battle, snarky Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverse_Smiles/pseuds/TheUniverse_Smiles
Summary: Loosely based on Elena and Zorro's fight scene from The Mask of Zorro“You’ve improved,” he said suddenly, earning a perplexed look from the scavenger, but no response. He pushed again, “But only just. I’m pleased to see you’ve been training, but it’s a shame that you’re not receiving the proper instruction,” he jabbed, and Rey practically growled,“I have been receiving the ‘proper instruction’,” She gritted out, their proximity making her apprehensive. It gave Kylo a chance to study her face as she seethed; she really was beautiful when she let anger color her cheeks and light her eyes, “There is nothing you could teach me that Master Skywalker can’t,” she asserted, and his lip curled at the honorific tacked onto his uncle’s name. But the opportunity to push her buttons arose again, and he couldn’t resist the temptation,“Oh, I don’t know about that,” he countered, leaning in dangerously close, “I can guarantee my instruction would be much more…” his gaze dropped down to her lips, then flickered back up to her eyes “…thorough,” he let his voice drop an octave as the word rolled sensually off his tongue.





	The Proper Instruction

It had been beyond foolish for Kylo to imagine he would come out of this unscathed. Even if he had managed to avoid every single guard, every patrol – which he hadn’t – the bond still would have alerted her to his presence near their base. Like a thorn in his side, she was always there, watching and listening, invading his thoughts and interrupting his solitude as he worked. As thoroughly as he had planned every detail of this mission, down to the exact time it would take him to infiltrate the resistance base, obtain what he came for, and make his escape, it had still ended up with the two of them here, sabers blazing, slowly circling each other in in the middle of a disused storage unit on the far edge of the base.

She had sensed him instantly, and come running faster than he had anticipated, chasing him down until he’d given in to the urge to face her, to  _see_  her again. It had been so long…he hated how she had managed to work her way under his skin, and even more loathe to admit that part of his insistence on taking on this task alone was in hopes of meeting with her again, however briefly. Now, however, it looked like he was in for an actual fight, which sent excitement rippling through him. Had she been training? How much had she managed to learn since their last battle? Would she be any many for him now that the battlefield was more even? He couldn’t wait to find out.

As they continued to circle each other, he paused, keeping a close eye on her, and reached up to remove his helmet. His fingers deftly met the release mechanism, and a moment later cool air caressed his bare face. His opponent looked slightly taken aback for a split second, but quickly set her jaw, her expression returning to one of fierce determination. He smirked at her, recalling her similar reaction so many months prior when they’d first spoken on  _Starkiller_. He knew that back then she had simply been unnerved by his surprisingly normal appearance, but now he sensed there was a different reason. Brushing carefully against the bond, he caught a stray tendril of what could only be described as begrudging admiration; she found him  _attractive_. His smirk grew, 

“It’s been a while, scavenger,” he broke the silence with a barb, and she returned it in kind,

“Hardly. There’s no escaping you,” she bit, circling wide to keep her distance,

"By my count it's been nearly ten months since we last spoke face to face," he hummed, twirling his light saber skillfully, taunting her,

“You’re in my head day in and day out. I feel like I just saw you _yesterday_ ,” she retorted. The insinuation that his presence in her mind was the very bane of her existence was deeply satisfying. Why should she have a single moment of peace from when she so enjoyed impeding his work and tormenting him? After all the trouble she and her so-called friends had caused him, she  _deserved_ to have him plaguing her mind.

"Does that mean you aren't even a little pleased that I'm here?" he continued to taunt her, and he could feel her frustration building,

"I'd be happier to let Chewie rip my arm off" she snapped, and he feigned injury

“You make it sound as if you don’t enjoy my company,” he pouted, and she bared her teeth,

“I  _don’t_ ,” she insisted, charging forward. He blocked her initial swing easily enough, and parried the following string of attacks. He noted that her strikes were far more calculated than they had been during their fight on  _Starkiller_. She  _had_  been training. Good. He swung upward, clashing his saber against hers with a flourish as she stumbled backward; Kylo still had the advantage of his overall size and strength,

“Have you ever noticed that you're always the first to attack?" he asked with a sly smile, "You harbor such anger toward me. Don't misunderstand me, I'm flattered, but I doubt your alleged master would approve," his tone was condescending, almost playful as she came at him again. She swung downward with both hands, and their sabers locked between them,

“I hate you,” she snarled, and he grinned wickedly,

"I know. You loathe me. You want me dead. I can feel it, how badly you want to kill me," her eyes blazed as he felt her sway momentarily toward the temptation to run him through. She pushed the urge away almost instantly, but he had tasted her rage; it was intoxicating,

"I'm not like you," she finally spat, grinding her blade against his, "You deserve death after everything you've done, everyone you've hurt, but it won't be me who brings it to you," He rolled his eyes, noting that she sounded disturbingly like his uncle,

“How sweet, I didn’t know you cared,  _Rey_ ,” he emphasized her name, and was both surprised and enthralled by the pretty blush that painted her cheeks. It was immediately replaced by a dark flush of rage as she pushed him back to circle him again,

“It was stupid of you to come here alone,” she growled, “Whatever it is you came for, they’ll send out patrols when they discover it’s missing. They will find you,” Kylo let out a low hum, considering her words,

“’Whatever it is’?" he grinned, and Rey's jaw clenched, "If you don’t even know why I’m here, what makes you think I’ve stolen something?” he asked, taking a step toward her. He wondered if he could perhaps bluff his way out of this, while having some fun at his little scavenger’s expense, of course,

“You ran as soon as you sensed me coming,” she accused, daring to look smug, as though she knew exactly what he’d planned to do. She wasn’t wrong,  _but_ …

“ _You_ chased me down the moment you knew I was here,” he retorted, his entire countenance dripping with satisfaction, "So _eager_ ," Rey grit her teeth. She was  _not_ going to let him talk his way out of this,

“Of course I followed you, anyone else would have done the same,” she took a step back as Kylo advanced again, hating the way he looked at her with such contempt,

“And yet,  _anyone else_  would have immediately altered the base to my presence. I have a feeling that you went out of your way _not_ to do so,” it was a stab in the dark, but somehow, he knew no one was coming for them. Rey had wanted him to herself; Hadn’t anyone ever warned her to be careful about what she wished for? The flash of fear in her eyes told him everything he needed to know, but she remained steadfast,

“I can handle a thief myself,” she spat, and he raised an eyebrow,

“I believe we've established that you have no proof to enforce that claim,” he retorted,

“If you had nothing to hide, you wouldn’t have fled,” She shot back, and her words touched a nerve,

“I did not, nor have I ever  _fled_ ,” he bit out between clenched teeth. She smirked then, and the cocky glint in her eyes was as insufferable as it was arousing. He had to regain the upper hand. He tried a different approach, one he knew she would not expect, and took another step forward, “Did it not occur to you that perhaps, after all these months of feeling you milling around inside my mind, I might choose to seek you out? That I might desire a few  _private moments_  alone with you?” he asked. Her smug grin disappeared, and a heated blush bloomed across her cheeks.  _Kriff_. Was this a trap? Had he  _led_  her here? She glanced around, half-expecting to find a few dozen Stormtroopers had sneaked in during their banter, but they were still alone. The room was as cold and empty as it ever was, and no one was coming to get her; no first order troops, not the other knights of Ren...and none of her friends at the resistance. She was alone, in an abandoned storage room with one of the deadliest beings in the galaxy, and no one else knew where she'd gone. The insinuation of what he'd said slowly dawned on her, and Kylo watched as things clicked inside her mind,

“What…why would…” she stammered, struggling to maintain her composure in the face of his not-entirely-false assertion. He took another step forward, then another, seizing the opportunity to advance as her defense wavered. She tried too late to fend him off, but only managed to hold her saber defensively out in front of her as he closed in. He took long steps in his approach, and before she could recover, he had backed her up against a wall. The cool metal almost stung against her back as she forced herself not to panic. He tapped his blade against hers, almost casually, as he leaned in as close as he could without getting singed,

"Never take your eyes off your opponent, Rey," he murmured, his voice soft, but full of warning, "You can't allow yourself to lose focus during a fight. What has that old man been teaching you?" he purred, pressing his blade hard against hers. Rey fought to keep his cross guard from burning into her shoulder,

"More...than... _you_ ," she countered through clenched teeth. Kylo's dark eyes burned into hers with all the intensity she'd come to expect from the former Jedi, but he was careful to keep his anger in check,

“You’ve improved,” he said suddenly, earning a perplexed look from the scavenger, but no response. He pushed again, “But only just. I’m pleased to see you’ve been training, but it’s a shame that you’re not receiving the proper instruction,” he jabbed, and Rey practically  _growled_ ,

“I  _have_  been receiving the ‘proper instruction’,” She gritted out, their proximity making her apprehensive. It gave Kylo a chance to study her face as she seethed; she really was beautiful when she let anger color her cheeks and light her eyes, “There is  _nothing_  you could teach me that Master Skywalker can’t,” she asserted, and his lip curled at the honorific tacked onto his uncle’s name. But the opportunity to push her buttons arose again, and he couldn’t resist the temptation,

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” he countered, leaning in dangerously close, “I can guarantee my instruction would be much more…” his gaze dropped down to her lips, then flickered back up to her eyes “… _thorough_ ,” he let his voice drop an octave as the word rolled sensually off his tongue. Rey’s eyes blazed with anger and embarrassment, and through the bond he felt the faintest thread of desire flow through her. An instant later it was gone, but he knew it had been there, and so did  _she_. Her control over her emotions was wavering. Rey pushed against him again, but he twisted his saber, forcing their blades toward the ground. He wanted to rip it out of her hands and fling both weapons across the room so that he could press himself fully against her, but he settled for what he could get. Momentarily abandoning rational thought, he quickly leaned in pressed his mouth against hers hungrily.

Her lips were soft, and had he the opportunity to linger, he was certain he could lose himself in the sweet warmth of her mouth. He swept his tongue over her bottom lip before puling away, chuckling at her fevered expression. Rey looked absolutely livid, but her dilated pupils gave her away. Still, she screamed in outrage as she shoved him away from her, assailing him with a sudden barrage of swings that, to his chagrin, were wild enough to catch him off-guard,

“Kriffing bastard!” she shrieked as she swung wildly, struggling to internalize her training. She had been determined to show him how much she had learned, how her abilities had been honed. She could take him, she knew she could, but it was impossible to focus when he knew how to fluster like no one else could. All of her preparation had gone out the window the moment he’d spoken her name with that voice of his, like crushed velvet and sin. Behind the helmet it sounded stark and mechanical, but unhindered, it had never failed to send warm shivers down her spine. The worst part was that Kylo  _knew_  the effect it had on her, and saw fit to use it against her at every turn.

A particularly lucky swing sent his light saber flying from his hand and skittering across the room. There was a beat of stunned silence between the two of them, during which they glanced over at the discarded saber, then back at each other before Rey swung again. Kylo used the force to sweep her legs out from under her as he dove and rolled toward his weapon, calling it back to his hand. He used his advantage of the higher ground to attack. He swung downward, and Rey narrowly managed to escape a blow to her shoulder as she rolled away, regaining her feet in an instant. Kylo’s eyes glanced at the spot where his adversary had just been lying, and he smirked. Rey furrowed her brow, quickly following his gaze before scowling. He’d managed to slice off a loose piece of her wrap. She made a face, but then an amused grin crept over her face as she locked eyes with him once more,

“Not bad,” she quipped sarcastically, and her mocking tone irked him to no end, but he ignored the urge to take the bait. He’d put her on the defensive, and that suited him just fine. He lunged forward, striking again and again, but finding no opening. He paused, and Rey took the opportunity to lunge at him in return. He countered her with a twist of his body, shoving their blades to his left and sending her crashing into his right shoulder. He she looked up at him, startled, and he couldn’t help himself; he crushed his lips against hers again,

“Not bad at all,” he said with a wink as he pulled away,

“ _Ugh!_ ” she cried, wrenching herself away from him. She swung again, knocking his blade wide and swiping her own up his abdomen. He jumped back just in time, but the tip of her blade caught the wide expanse of his belt, sending it tumbling to the floor. He stared down at the ruined garment, then glared back up at her,

“Bad form,” he said with a dangerous glint in his eyes, but Rey just scoffed,

“You have no right to preach about the fairness of the fight,” she spat back, before realizing what she’d said. But it was too late, a smug grin had spread across Kylo’s face, and he flourished his blade, advancing on her quickly,

“And just what do you mean by that?” Kylo inquired, still grinning as he blocked her swings, “You couldn’t possibly think the fight is unfair, could you? Not after everything my esteemed uncle has taught you,”

“Shut up,” Rey warned, backing away,

“It’s like you said, scavenger, there’s nothing I could teach you that your precious master couldn’t, right? So, you and I must be perfectly matched,” he was approaching fast, and sudden panic was making Rey’s footwork sloppy. It wasn't long before she missed a step and stumbled, and Kylo quickly disarmed her. Her light saber went flying, and before she could call it back, he’d backed her against another kriffing wall. Using the force, he pinned her wrists against the cold steel and disengaged his light saber. She gave him a confused, bewildered look at he dropped it to the ground without a word, his eyes never leaving hers, “But we both know that isn’t true,” he breathed, drawing closer until they were mere inches apart.

A turbulent mix of anger and desire flooded into Kylo’s mind through the bond, and he could hear the tremor in her breathing. Her eyes, though flooded with contempt and anger, were darker than he’d ever seen them, and he knew his own mirrored them perfectly. He wanted her.  _Maker,_ he wanted to crush her against his chest and taste her skin, to mark her and claim her for the whole galaxy to see. She was so beautiful, so powerful, and so utterly ingrained into his mind that his body was desperate to catch up,

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rey denied, her voice thick and trembling. He clucked his tongue at her,

“Dishonesty isn’t pretty on you, sweetheart,” he crooned, pressing himself against her from the hips down. She struggled against him, but the friction her movements created had the opposite of her intended effect. Kylo bit back a groan and leaned forward to brush his lips against her ear, “There’s so much I could teach you, Rey,” he breathed, “My uncle knows so little of the force, and he’s taught you even less than that,” he brought one hand up to cradle the side of her face, allowing the other to slowly trail up and down her arm. Goose flesh broke out over her skin, and she fought to keep her breathing even, “You’ve seen what kind of power I possess, and you have so much potential, Rey. Haven’t you ever thought about it? Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have that kind of power  _inside you_?” he flicked his tongue against the shell of her ear, and Rey’s breath hitched as she uttered a short, breathless moan. Kylo felt his cock twitch in his pants at the unbidden sound, and Rey gasped as she felt his stiffening member pressing against her stomach.

Kylo pulled back just enough to catch her eyes, and the look he found there made him want to devour her on the spot. Her cheeks were burning, and her mouth hung slightly open to allow for her ragged breathing. Little stray hairs hung haphazardly over her forehead, and reached up a gloved hand to brush them aside. She closed her eyes briefly at the contact, and Kylo wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He leaned over her, caging her against the wall with his large frame, and brought his lips down to hover less than an inch above hers,

“If you touch me, I’ll scream,” she warned, her words severely lacking conviction. Kylo smirked deviously,

“That is entirely the point,” he murmured before closing the miniscule distance between them with a sigh. He half expected a bite, or a butt to the head, but to his delight she kissed him back with fervor equal to his own. He cradled her head in both his hands, holding her to him, half hoping she wouldn’t notice when he released her wrists. As soon as she was free, her hands came up and gripped his forearms, and for a split second he panicked…but she didn’t pull away. In fact, it felt more like she was holding on for dear life as he swept his tongue against her lips, begging to taste more of her. She parted them for him with a gasp as their tongues met, and as she reached up and carded her fingers through his hair, he knew he was done for.

The way they kissed was fevered, almost angry, as though they hated the fact that they wanted the other so badly, but were far from willing to stop what they’d begun. Rey didn’t give herself any time to think about what she was doing, or who she was doing it with. All she knew is that hardly anything had ever felt so right in her entire life, and even if this ended up being the worst mistake she ever made, at that moment, she couldn’t kriffing care less. The contradictory sensations of his soft, plush lips and the stiff fabric of his top-coat only worker to arouse her further, and it wasn’t long before she was silently thanking herself for almost gutting him and saving him the trouble of removing his belt himself. He began eagerly massaging her breast through her tunic, and she gasped against his lips as heat pooled between her legs. She wanted his clothes off.  _Now_.

Rey began tugging Kylo’s top-coat off his shoulders, and he eagerly obliged, letting go of her just long enough to tug his cowl over his head and shrug off the coat, leaving both to crumple on the ground at their feet. He counted himself lucky that his assumption about her having not alerted anyone else to his presence was correct. He could think of at least eight different ways he would enjoy dispensing of any intruder that tried to disturb them now, none of which his scavenger would take very kindly to. Rey made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat as she met with the subsequent layers of his uniform. How many kriffing layers did he need? Kylo chuckled against her lips as he slipped out of them one by one, finally revealing his undershirt. She began to tug it out of the band of his pants, but he caught her wrists and pulled away, giving her a heady look,

“Your turn, sweetheart,” he growled, and Rey swallowed thickly. She had never let anyone see her naked before, but she’d be damned if she let that stop her now. Holding his gaze, she quickly rid herself of her belt and wraps. No sooner had they joined the heap of clothing at their feet, then Kylo Wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. She smelled faintly of the machines she had such an affinity for, something floral he couldn’t place – some sort of soap perhaps – and an indescribable smell that was very distinctly  _Rey_. He remembered it from when he had first held her on Takodana; It was heaven, and he gave in to the urge run his tongue from the junction of her shoulder to her ear, eliciting a surprised moan from his precious little scavenger.

She dug her nails into his shoulders as he sucked at her pulse point, pressing her lower body against him wantonly. Kylo’s erection strained painfully against his trousers, and every time Rey rolled her hips against him his vision blurred. He ran his hands down to squeeze her ass, forcing her hips to grind against him again as he took his pleasure in the delicious friction between their bodies. He had half a mind to simply take her hard and fast against the nearest wall, but with every passing moment he found himself wishing this storage room was furnished an actual bed. He wanted to lay her down, strip her bare, and worship her properly for the next several hours, at least. Unfortunately, they would be afforded no such luxury this time.  _This time_ , he thought. He didn't know how, but there  _would_  be a next time. There had to be.

At length she tugged him away from her neck, which he met with a disapproving growl, so that she could yank her tunic over her head. Their eyes locked as he reached for her breast band, untucking the end and reaching his long arms around her to unwrap it slowly. He studied the details of her face as he worked. Her lips were red and slightly swollen from their ardent kisses, and her eyelids were heavy over wide pupils. She was already deliciously disheveled, and he hadn’t even fucked her yet. As her breast band came away, he drew in an unsteady breath. Her breasts were small and pert, and he licked his lips at the sight of her hardened, dusty pink nipples,

“Beautiful,” he breathed, reaching out with a still-gloved hand to give one a soft squeeze. Rey keened at the contact, pushing her chest against his hand encouragingly. He ran his thumb over her nipple, exerting just enough pressure to make her gasp again and again. It became too much for Rey to bear, and in an attempt to gain back some control, she slipped her hand between them and palmed Kylo’s erection through his trousers. He tensed, letting out a surprised gasp, and Rey grinned. Kylo’s hand was frozen on Rey’s breast as he absorbed the intoxicating feeling of her hand rubbing against his cock. His reaction must have emboldened her, because the next thing Kylo knew, she had slipped her hand beneath his waist band, and lithe fingers were wrapping around his length.

Kylo’s legs threatened to give out, and he brought his forehead down on her shoulder with a groan as Rey began to stroke him at an agonizing pace. If it weren’t for the unpracticed air of her ministrations, he might have seen red at the idea of her having done this before with  _anyone_. He would have ended them, regardless of who it was, but it hardly mattered as her uncertainty and apprehension leaked through the bond; he was sure that there had been no one before him. He felt slightly guilty that Rey’s first time would likely be akin to that of two impassioned teenagers rutting desperately in a closet to avoid being caught, but he would be sure to make up for it next time. Yes, next time there would be a bed, and a full 'fresher, and no one around to disturb them for hundreds of miles. They would have each other again and again, and she would come _screaming_ his name.

His fantasy was interrupted by the sudden absence of Rey's breast from his hand, and her hand from his cock. He shook his head slightly and looked down to where she’d knelt before him, a sight which in and of itself was far more arousing than he would ever admit. She was working to free him from the confines of his pants, and while she worked at the clasps, he carefully untied her hair, leaving it free to fall around her shoulders. She glanced up at him reprovingly, but said nothing. After a moment his cock sprang free, the sudden coolness of the hair causing him to hiss. Her eyes darkened as she took in the sight of him, and his member twitched eagerly as he spotted her little pink tongue dart out to wet her lips. She tentatively wrapped her hand around him again, and looked up into his eyes. There was uncertainty and bashfulness there that made his cock throb painfully,

“I’ve never done this before” she admitted quietly, and despite the way he was leaking only inches from her lips, he restrained himself,

“You don’t have to do this,” he said, voice strained. He ran a hand gently through her hair, and she shook her head,

“I want to, I just…” she dragged her grip up and down the length of his shaft experimentally and Kylo’s breath hitched, “I need you to show me,”  _Kriff_. Kylo swallowed thickly and nodded. She looked up at him expectantly, and he wondered briefly how the hell he’d managed to get the last living hope for the Jedi on her knees and asking him how he wanted his cock sucked,

“Start…start with the head. Use your tongue,” he instructed with a trembling voice, watching as she opened her mouth and ran the flat of her tongue up the underside of his head and through the small slit, lapping up his precum in the process. He flung his hand forward, planting it firmly against the wall to brace himself and letting out a jagged breath. Rey looked up at him,

“Like that?” she asked,

“Yes,” Kylo gasped, and Rey immediately did it again, going so far as to lick him from base to tip, just to see how he’d react. His soft, desperate moans were the most incredible sound she’d ever heard, and it gave her the rush of confidence she needed to wrap her lips around the head of his cock without warning. He yelped at the sudden wet warmth enveloping him, and couldn’t stop his hips from bucking forward a bit. Rey hummed as he inadvertently thrust himself further into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down even as her jaw protested his girth. The sound vibrated through him and he keened. Suddenly he was in very real danger of cumming far sooner than was preferable. He forced himself to gently pull her away, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze,

“If you keep that up, I’m going to come all over that gorgeous mouth of yours,” he rasped,

“That is entirely the point,” she teased, engulfing his cock and taking him as deep as she could. Kylo’s hips jerked forward again,

“ _Son_ of a--” he moaned as she took him deep enough to make her gag. He wanted to stop her, to pull her back and insist she didn’t need to go so far, but the feeling of her throat constricting around his engorged member made his head swim, and he curled his free hand through her hair as she fucked him with her mouth. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been  _forced_  to come, but before he could react, his orgasm was crashing over him, and he was trying and failing to pull Rey away from him before spilling himself into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his thighs, holding him close as he came with a strangled shout, and Kylo shuddered as he emptied himself into her, gasping loudly at the blinding sensation. He felt her throat constrict once more as she swallowed around him, then pulled away with a satisfied  _pop_. He was finding it  _very_  difficult to believe she'd never attempted this before, but at the same time his chest swelled with smug satisfaction. It was a shame she wouldn't let him train her; she was a very quick study. Both gasping, they stared at each other for a few moments before they were devouring each other once more. Kylo could taste himself on her tongue, and was still not quite able to believe what had just happened. Rey sensed his disbelief across the bond and made a point of addressing the matter,

“If you ever tell  _anyone_ ,” she warned, curling her fingers in his hair and tugging backward. Kylo groaned appreciatively as she glowered at him,

“Oh, don’t you worry, sweetheart,” he chuckled, dragging his thumb over her lower lip, “I’m not sharing you with anyone,” They settled down onto their discarded clothes; with no other remotely viable options, it would have to do. They would both be sore later, but neither gave it a second thought as Kylo yanked his undershirt over his head. Rey took in the broad expanse of his pale chest and down his sculpted torso. He was dangerously attractive, exuding sex appeal and raw power, and he was in excellent physical shape. It would have been hard for her to assume otherwise after having fought him, and he was right -- she knew exactly how powerful he was. It was terribly bewildering seeing him this way, divested of his intimidating uniform and alienating mask, looking down at her like she were the most precious person in the galaxy. She'd grown up believing she was on the plain side of ordinary, but he looked as though he wanted to  _eat_ her. Settling between her legs, he leaned down to nip and suck at her neck, trailing downward over her collarbone until he came to her breasts. Seeing her half naked before him had him twitching back to life already, but he was determined to take his time,

“Am I correct in assuming you’ve never done this before either?” he asked. He’d meant to sound cajoling, but the words had come out smug, and Rey’s brow furrowed defiantly,

“Yes, that’s  _correct_. Am I correct in assuming you  _have_?” she countered, and Kylo, chuckled,

“Yes, that’s correct,” he mirrored, and Rey flushed, looking away. She was  _adorable_ , “Don’t be jealous, sweetheart. How could I take care of you properly if I hadn’t?” Rey managed to roll her eyes, even as his tongue swirled around her left nipple. She arched her back with a sigh,

“Right, because every tryst you’ve ever had was for  _my_  benefit,” she said sardonically, struggling to keep her voice steady. Kylo ignored her, taking the tender bud between his teeth and gently tugging. She moaned, writhing her hips against him wantonly as her fingers grasped his hair. An appreciative hum vibrated against her flesh, sending additional sparks of pleasure jolting through her. Every hard flick of his tongue sent electric shocks straight to her center, and she could feel herself growing more slick by the second. A moment later he turned his attention to her other breast, teasing the one he'd left with deft fingers. Rey hadn't even known her nipples were an erogenous zone, but here she was at the precipice of her orgasm just from his attention to her breasts. but it wasn't nearly enough. She needed him lower, _deeper,_

"K-Kylo,  _ngh,"_ she murmured, and he drew away from her chest to meet her gaze. She felt bereft with his tongue no longer laving over her skin,

"Yes, sweetheart?" he purred, grinning when she blushed shyly. She didn't know how to ask for what she wanted without sounding ridiculous, and he seemed content to keep her waiting until she responded, so she wordlessly reached for his hand and guided it down to cup her sex through her pants,

"Please," she breathed, and Kylo's eyes glittered darkly. Suddenly he seemed almost predatory as he shifted purposefully up onto his knees and hooked his long fingers into the waistband of her pants. He slowly peeled the garment down her legs, baring her to him completely, and she shivered at the way he stared down at her hungrily. He took his time rolling her pants into a bundle, and motioned for her to lift her hips so that he could situate them underneath her, propping her up slightly. Once he was done, he crept back up her lithe form to kiss her greedily, like a drowning man desperate for air,

"Rey...Rey..." her name fell from his lips like a prayer again and again between kisses, and the tender desperation in his tone made her toes curl. He ground his hips firmly against her, his bare length sliding deliciously through her folds. Rey moaned lasciviously, and Kylo let out a guttural groan. She hitched her legs up around his hips as he rutted himself against her, coating his length in her viscous arousal before wrenching his hips away with a frustrated growl. Rey carped in frustration at the loss of him, but half a second later he was planting kisses down the flat planes of her stomach and along her hip bone until finally he met a soft patch of dark curls. Rey had gone silent, save for her ragged breathing, and he met her gaze with ravenous eyes,

“I hope you'll believe me, Rey, when I say that everything I’m about to do it specifically _for your benefit_ ,” and with that his face disappeared between her legs. She had only a moment to prepare before Kylo was placing soft kisses along her inner thigh, drawing nearer and nearer to her center. She clutched at the fabric at her sides as she felt his nose brush against her folds, and the knowledge that  _Kylo kriffing Ren_  was the one between her legs was making her dizzy. She heard him let out an amused hum, then suddenly he ran his tongue along the length of her slit, and her back arched sharply off the ground,

“ _Oh_ ,” she gasped as he lapped at her with long strokes, catching her sensitive bundle of nerves with every pass. After a moment he settled on it, flicking his tongue over it rapidly and causing Rey to moan with every breath, “Oh, my…Ky… _Oh kriff_ ,” she mumbled incoherently. Just as she felt she couldn’t take it anymore, Kylo relented, and returned to long strokes. This repeated several times until Rey was a sobbing mess, chanting Kylo’s name. Literally everything about this encounter so far had been good for his ego, he mused, and Rey smacked at the hand circling her thigh as the thought leaked through the bond. He responded by pausing mid stroke to dip his tongue inside her, curling it firmly, and her whole body jerked in response. He smirked and pulled away an inch,

“Got something to say?” he teased,

“Shut up and do that again,” Rey commanded breathlessly, and Kylo’s mirth died instantly as he returned to his ministrations. He’d give her anything she wanted if she asked for it like  _that_. He redoubled his efforts, focusing on teasing her clit with his tongue as he slowly pushed one digit inside her. Rey inhaled long and deep at the sudden, unfamiliar sensation. The cool leather of his glove inside her made her shiver, and Kylo groaned softly at the wetness coating his finger as he withdrew. It was the most arousing thing he’d ever seen, but the overwhelming desire to touch her directly won out, and he paused to lift his hand to his mouth and tug his glove off with his teeth. An enraptured moan met his ears, and he glanced up to see Rey watching him, her hooded gaze flicking back and forth between his eyes and the finger of the glove he was tugging at. He paused for a beat, then slowly pulled the gloved off of his hand. Tossing it away, he held her gaze and made a show of slipping his bare finger into her wet heat.

Rey’s mouth dropped open a fraction, the warmth of his skin a delicious contrast to the coolness of his glove. Kylo refused to look away, and she rose to his silent challenge as he slowly pumped in and out of her, adding a second finger once the first was completely coated in her arousal,

“K-Kylo,” she whimpered, struggling to keep from screwing her eyes shut as he worked on her. Hearing her gasp his name nearly sent him over the edge. He had long been ready for another go, and he ground himself against their makeshift bedding to try and find some relief. Swallowing a groan, he returned to her clit, swirling his tongue around it and flicking intermittently, determined to make her come apart for him. He added a third digit as Rey began rolling her hips to meet the thrusts of his fingers, and then he curled them  _just so_. Rey’s entire body tensed, her thighs squeezing him as she let out a strangled cry,

"Come for me, Scavenger," he growled lowly against her folds. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard, and she screamed his name as she flew apart. Her inner walls clamped down on his probing fingers, riding them through her orgasm. He was  _really lucky_  she hadn’t called for backup, and that the disused storage unit they’d found themselves in was off the beaten patrol path. He withdrew his fingers slowly as she came down from her climax in a haze. Disentangling himself from her legs, he crawled back up her trembling form until he was hovering over her once again. Panting, and looking an absolute, beautiful mess, Rey gazed up at him with bottomless hazel eyes that seemed to draw him in inexorably. She reached up and softly touched his face, running a feather-light finger down the length of his scar. There was no superiority or satisfaction in the way she looked at him, no admiration for her handiwork. Instead, she seemed to be offering him a sort of silent apology, not just for the scar she’d given him, but for everything painful thing that had led them both to this point, and it made him feel more vulnerable than he’d ever felt in his life. It made him want to run and hide, to push her away and retreat back into the darkness that he had held close for so long, but he knew he couldn’t leave her. She was calling to him, her  _light_  was calling out to him as it had been for months, and he wanted nothing more than to bathe in it for as long as she allowed.

He ducked his head and pressed his lips to hers again, kissing her with more tenderness than he’d thought himself capable of. What in the Maker’s name was happening to him? She returned his kiss sweetly, nipping at him with a sigh. He tried to keep his kiss gentle – he legitimately  _tried_  – but his weeping member vehemently protested his languid pace, particularly when Rey brought her legs up around his hips, urging him closer. The head of his cock nudged against her slick folds, and they gasped in unison. He pressed his forehead against hers and reached between them to guide himself to her entrance, then paused,

“Please,” he breathed, and she nodded silently, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him in for another searing kiss. He slowly, so slowly, pushed the head of his cock inside her, stopping when she gasped loudly against his lips. He leaned down to whisper in her ear as her fingers dug into his shoulder blades, “Shh, it’s alright, sweetheart, I’m here,” he murmured. He gave her a moment to adjust, then pulled out just a bit before pushing back in again, making sure he was lubricated properly. It was delicious agony to hold himself back from pounded roughly into her tight heat, but refused to hurt her, especially in this, the most intimate way possible, so he bit the inside of his cheek and kept his pace steady. Rey was gasping beneath him, doing er best to relax and let him in. He was  _big_. Bigger than he’d felt inside her mouth, and certainly bigger than his fingers. She gripped Kylo’s shoulders as he whispered soft encouragements into her ear,

“You’re so beautiful, Rey. Maker, you feel so amazing,” It was a strangely compassionate thing for him to do, she thought, considering only minutes before, they were trying to kill each other. It made her wonder if there wasn’t more to this man than he let show.  _This_  man, who touched her gently, and worshiped her with his mouth and hands, was a stark contrast to the creature in the mask she was at war with. He was her enemy; she was supposed to hate him, and in certain ways she did, but there was so much more of the boy Leia spoke of – Ben – left in him than even  _he_  realized. At the whisper of his name across the bond, Kylo froze, and Rey feared she had angered him, but instead he simply looked down at her with an anguished expression,

“Please don’t,” he whispered, his voice strained “Not right now,” he pushed forward again, harder this time, and Rey tilted her hips slightly to make it easier. There was a stinging sensation as he stretched her, and she squeezed her eyes shut for a few moments, but it dulled quickly enough. With a final, short thrust, Kylo sheathed himself fully inside her, doubling over with a pleasured groan as he felt his head press against her cervix. Rey was breathing in short, bewildered gasps, and she squeezed her muscles around him experimentally, adjusting to his size. She was so tight and hot around him, he’d never felt anything so kriffing incredible, “ _Gods_ , Rey,” he moaned as her walls constricted around him. He drew back an inch and Rey hissed, “Sorry,” he breathed, leaning down to kiss her softly, “Are you alright?” he stayed still until she opened her eyes and looked at him, wanting to be able to read her expression,

“Yes,” she murmured, giving him a light squeeze with her legs, “I’m fine,  _please_ …” she rolled her hips and for a split second, Kylo saw stars behind his eyes. With a low growl he pulled himself out, then pushed back in at the same unhurried pace until he was once more completely buried inside her. It was easier to take him this time, and the stinging pressure she felt as he filled her melted into waves of pleasure. This time when Rey moaned, it was softer, more pleasured than strained, and Kylo’s mind went blank. Everything, the resistance, the first order, the precarious circumstances of their interlude, the entire galaxy disappeared. All he could perceive was Rey, the small, lustful sounds she was making, the feel of his rigid cock pumping languidly in and out of her tight channel, the way she gazed at him as she caressed his jaw and softly brushed her thumb over his cheek. It was so much more wonderful than anything he could have ever imagined.

She was giving him this, the precious gift of her time and attention, her touch…her  _virginity_  for Maker’s sake. That thought struck him hard when held side by side with what they had been through together, what they had done to each other in the past. The thought that he, of all people, had somehow done enough right over the course of his life to deserve  _this_ …it threw into question so much of what he’d been pursuing all these years. Somehow he felt that, if he could just keep Rey beside him, that would be enough. The flicker of affection he felt for her echoed through the bond, and Rey gave him a heady look before pulling him in and kissing him fervently.

How she had allowed Kylo Ren to affect her so deeply, she couldn’t say. The rate at which their encounter had dissolved from dissent into passion was alarming, but was she really surprised? After months of his constant presence in her head, of him knowing her thoughts and emotions as well as she did, his voice whispering inside her like a small flame, now a raging wildfire, it was becoming less and less difficult to believe that she’d begun to crave something more. He had been right in his assumption that she had not called for reinforcements. Her heart had nearly stopped when she’d felt his presence, and selfishly – perhaps foolishly – she hadn’t wanted anyone else to know he'd appeared. She had wanted him all to herself. He, too, had admitted to wanting some private time with her after their months of physical separation, though she was sure that, at the time, he was just trying to distract her from her task. But to go this far, to seduce her into a quivering mess all for sake of some stolen piece of information…it didn’t add up. She could feel his raw emotions emanating through the bond, and he wanted this…no,  _needed_  this as badly as she did. His pace quickened, and Rey began to roll her hips in time with his, meeting his every thrust as he drove himself impossibly deeper,

“Kriffing hell, Rey,” he groaned above her, his low timbre sending pleasant vibrations through her abdomen,

“Kylo –  _AH_ ,” she keened as he suddenly lifted her legs up over his shoulders, deepening the angle of penetration. Rey raked his short nails down his bare chest, and Kylo’s thrusts came harder as she spewed a nearly incoherent string of exclamations. She panted his name, told him how good he felt inside her, called out to any deities that might be listening as his hips snapped against the backs of her thighs again and again.

He alternated between pounding into her hard and deep, and slowing down to keep his orgasm at bay, taking his time with long, languid strokes that made her sob his name. She ran her hands over his back and shoulders, reveling in the feel of his taught muscles bunching and relaxing as he rolled his slim hips against her. He was beautiful, tall and strong, and sinfully attractive. She knew he knew that she thought so, and she wondered if he’d really meant it when he’d called her beautiful. Was she beautiful like this?

“You…are… _exquisite_ ,” he panted between thrusts, and Rey let out an appreciative whine, “Either in my bed…or out of it…no one compares,” His movements were becoming erratic as he felt his impending orgasm looming over him. Rey laughed breathlessly,

“We’re not in a – _aa_ _h_  – bed,” she retorted, her mewls of pleasure ruining her attempt at sounding snarky. Kylo grinned back, his dark eyes glinting mischievously,

“Next time we will be,” he promised, and Rey nodded frantically, biting her lower lip,

“Next time,” she agreed. Her immediate acceptance of the prospect of doing this  _again_  was enough to send him over the edge. He roared as he came hard, bottoming out repeatedly as he drove himself into her. The sound of his release sent Rey spiraling over after him, and she screamed incoherently as she came around his swollen cock. Her fluttering walls milked him incessantly, and Kylo’s vision doubled as unimaginable pleasure surged through him. He freed her legs and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as he rocked into her a few final times. She squeezed him back, and Maker above, he’d never be able to get himself off alone again, not with the inimitable memory of Rey’s touch scorched into his skin. 

He refrained from collapsing on top of her as they struggled to steady their breathing, lowering his head to placel delicate kisses along her collar bone and up her neck toward her lips. He kissed her so softly and sweetly that it took both of them by surprise, and when he pulled back, his eyes held a vast universe of unspoken emotion. Rey reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes, smoothing it back from his forehead, and he leaned into her touch. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly his eyes became fixed in the middle distance, and his expression darkened,

“Kriff,” he muttered, pushing away from her. He pulled out of her carefully as she propped herself up on her elbows,

“What’s wrong?” she asked, her sudden panic leaking through the bond. She was afraid that he regretted everything they’d done, and quickly kissed her and shook his head,

“There’s no way in hell I regret  _any_  of that,” he assured her, holding out his hand, “But we have to move,” once she was on her feet, he quickly started dressing. Rey just looked confused,

“What do you mean?” then a look of understanding crossed her features, and she looked at the far wall toward the base seeing something beyond it, sensing movement through the force; They’d been noticed, “Kriff,” she mirrored, quickly grabbing for her clothes. Kylo chuckled,

“I’m surprised it took them so long, you weren’t exaggerating when you said you’d scream,” he teased, and Rey turned bright red,

“After all that, are you really going to make fun of me?” she snapped, and he bit the inside of his cheek. He pulled his cowl over his head, then moved toward her. She’d made quick work of her breast band, and was slipping on her tunic, defiantly avoiding his gaze,

“Rey,” he said softly, but she ignored him, yanking on her pants and reaching for her wraps, “Sweetheart, you know I didn’t mean it that way,”

“No, I don’t know that,” she replied, leveling a firm look at him, “I don’t know why you came here, or what you want with me. I don’t know anything about you,” she intoned bitterly. Kylo considered her words pensively, wanting more than anything to make sure she wouldn’t condemn what had transpired between them. She had turned back to her wrap, but he gently grasped her chin and forced her to look up at him,

“You’ve been in my head constantly for the last ten months, you know far more about me than most,” he gave her a pointed look, and a traitorous spark of hope flickered in her eyes, “As for why I’m here, I came to obtain the landing codes for a resistance-protected planet in the outer rim,” he pulled a small disc out of his coat, “Which I did,” Rey glared up at him,

“So you lied,” she accused,

“What I said was that you had no proof I’d taken something,” he countered,

“Well I do now,” she said as she swiped for the disc. He dropped it before she could react, crushing it under his boot. Rey stared down at the shattered disc, then flicked her eyes back up to Kylo’s, a million questions on her lips, 

“And as far as what I want with  _you_ ,” he said, lowering his voice and wrapping his arms around her waist. She pushed half-heartedly against his chest, but her heart stuttered as he leaned his forehead against hers, locking eyes with her, “I want _everything_ ,” he said cryptically. Rey swallowed hard,

“What do you mean?” she asked, and he shook his head,

“I don’t know, I can’t explain it. All I know is that this cannot end here. I won’t let it,” his gaze was intense as he spoke, and she found that she didn't want this path they were walking together to remain unexplored. Still, she was wary. Doing this, with _him_ of all people, was practically a death wish. Not to mention that he had been untruthful about his intentions from the moment she'd laid eyes on him that afternoon,

"You said you were here for me, but that wasn't true. How can I trust anything you say?" she asked quietly, looking away. He huffed a sigh,

"Rey--"

"You could just be using me to get to the resistance. Kriff, what did I  _do_?" she intoned nervously. Kylo was having none of it,

"Rey, stop," he pulled her close and held her head to his chest. She fought against him, her fight or flight instincts threatening to take over, but he held her fast, "It wasn't a lie. I've been catching glimpses of this place through the bond for weeks. I knew you were here," he assured her. She didn't respond, but he felt her calm minutely, "I don't know what this means any more than you do, but for now, let's just accept it for what it is,"

"And what is it?" she asked bitterly. He gently grasped her head in his hands and gave her a pointed look,

"We are connected through the force, I know you feel it. We are each a part of each other through the bond. I will always be with you, and you always with me," Rey hated when people made promises they couldn't keep, and the raw, painful memory of her parents abandonment of her on Jakku flashed through her mind. Kylo shook his head, holding her gaze steadily, "I will never abandon you. If you're in trouble, if you need me, I will find you. You are  _mine_ ," he swore fervently. She could feel his ardor vividly across the bond, and was inclined, against her better judgement, to trust him. She perched herself on her tiptoes and gave him a fevered kiss. Kylo growled against her mouth as he sensed resistance officers closing in, "But right now, I have to go. I'm sorry," He pushed Rey back, once again trapping her wrists against the wall with the force,

“You can’t be serious,” Rey deadpanned, but he just winked at her with a cocky grin,

"I  _will_ see you again, Rey. Wait for me,"

"And if I don't?" she retorted defiantly. Kylo called his grandfather's light saber to his hand and dropped it at her feet before reaching down to retrieve his ruined belt. They could hear footsteps approaching in the distance, and Kylo strode quickly to where his helmet lay discarded. He picked it up and headed for the door, pausing to pull it over his head. As it hissed and clicked into place, he turned back to Rey, igniting his saber,

“Until next time, Scavenger,” came his stark, mechanical voice before he disappeared out the door. Rey stared after him disbelievingly for a few moments, not really hearing it when the resistance patrol burst through the door on the other side of the room. As they approached her, lowering their weapons and asking if she had been harmed, she smiled in spite of herself.  _Until next time_ , she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic where the smut has actually happened, please be kind <3  
> Also, I know I've been slacking on my other stories, but I'm going to try to get the next chapter of Expect the Unexpected out tomorrow, so please bear with me!! Seems like if I don't strike while the inspirational iron is hot, my motivation fizzles, but I promise I'm trying! This idea came to me a couple days ago while I was re-watching The Mask of Zorro. I really hope you enjoyed it!  
> Y'all keep me going when things get tough!


End file.
